To Have and To Hold
by scatterthestars
Summary: When Kurt gets home from work on a normal day, he didn't expect for the surprise that awaited him.


**A/N: This story combines two scenes from two different movies, Serendipity and I'm With Lucy. I don't own Glee, but if I did it would be totally different from what airs on tv.**

Kurt tightens the scarf closer to his neck and continues to walk the few blocks back to his apartment he lives at with Blaine. The cold wind blows and hits his face, he knows within a couple of days the snow will be sticking to the ground and covering everything in white.

When he reaches the apartment building he heads straight for the elevator and steps inside when it arrives. Kurt loosens the scarf and unwraps it from around his neck and lets it hang loose; he sways back and forth as the elevator climbs the eight stories to his level. With a ding the doors open and he steps out and walks down the hall to his apartment. Unlocking the door and opening it he hangs up his scarf and jacket; looking down he sees multiple color rose petals littered all over the floor and calls for Blaine.

As he walks down the entryway he still calls out Blaine's name with no answer. Walking into the living room the first thing that fills his vision is a white movie screen in front of two of the four floor to ceiling windows they have. Candles are lit and set up on shelves and counters near the kitchen, and on the coffee table is a note. Picking it up, Kurt flips it open to see Blaine's neat handwriting-

_**Press play and watch the screen**_

Below that he sees the arrow Blaine drew pointing down to the remote on the table. He turns to the screen and hits play on the remote and watches as the first image of him fills the screen.

It's a picture of him sitting at his small table drinking tea with his mom, he is wearing a white shirt with a blue bow tie around his neck and his mom is dressed in a red sundress. Kurt knows the picture must have been around when he was six; in it he's smiling up at his mom as she drinks from her tiny tea cup.

The next picture is of Blaine sitting on green grass with his toys surrounding him as he refills their cups with the water acting as the tea in the pot. He is wearing a button down shirt with a vest over it and is wearing a red bow tie, his hair is curly and hangs loose and he pays no attention to the camera as he smiles at the teddy bear's cup he is refilling.

The next two pictures are when they are a little bit older; Kurt and Burt trying to make breakfast to surprise Elizabeth when he was eight, one similar of Blaine covered in flour as he stands in the middle of the kitchen that is ruined from his attempt at making what looks like to be pancakes. Kurt as he sleeps in his dads arms in a black suit after his mom's funeral, and one of Blaine after what he guesses is his grandma's funeral in Cooper's arms with tears rolling down his face.

The pictures continue like that, showing how much they shared even before they knew each other: dancing, singing, and a few of them with their friends. They continue to when they met and after.

Kurt dancing with Blaine at his Junior and Senior prom; a couple of them sitting in class before Glee practice started and smiling at each other.

A picture when he told Blaine goodbye at the airport before leaving for New York, and when he surprised him over Thanksgiving break. The next picture is when Blaine joined him in New York and Kurt jumped into his arms in the middle of the train station and kissed him like his life depended on it.

A picture of them sitting at a table in their favorite little coffee house they discovered accidentally with the sun streaming through the windows, their hands intertwined on the table top and they only have eyes for each other.

Kurt lying on his stomach naked, the lower half of his body only covered by a thin, white sheet and asleep –a picture he had no idea existed. The next one from the same morning as he rests his head on Blaine's shoulder and stares at him while Blaine looks at the camera he has raised above them and captures the moment after they shared their first night in their new apartment.

The last picture that comes up has nothing on it except for the words telling him to look into the box. Turing around and only now noticing the medium sized box near the end of the entryway; he grabs it and places it on the coffee table and sits down in front of it.

Untying the ribbon and lifting the lid he looks in, only to find another similar box; he lifts it out and does the same to only be greeted with the same thing as before. By the time he has opened fifth box he pulls out a small box and does the same as with the rest, and inside is a small wooden jewelry box.

Pulling it out and knowing what is inside, Kurt is filled with nerves and excitement; but when he opens the box it's empty. He stands up and looks around thinking it might have fallen out, and it's while he's lifting one of the many boxes is when he hears Blaine from the hallway leading to their bedroom, "You have to say yes first."

Kurt smiles at hearing Blaine and the question that will be asked him in a few minutes. When he turns around he finds Blaine standing at the end of the hallway smiling at him.

"What am I saying yes to, Blaine?" His voice shaking, and body buzzing with excitement.

Blaine walks to him and takes the box out of his hand, closes and places it on the table and takes Kurt's hands in his. "Will you say yes to waking up next to me for years to come, to celebrating all kinds of anniversaries, to fights and make-up sex," Kurt chuckles at Blaine and waits for him to continue. "Yes to creating a family together and a lifetime of happiness, and so many, many other things that I'm blanking on right now."

Blaine gets down on one knee, holds the ring over Kurt's left ring finger and looks up at him. His hands are shaking and when he talks it's with a trembling voice, "Kurt Hummel will you spend the rest of your life with me, and do me the honor of becoming my husband. Marry me?"

Kurt kneels down so he is eye-level with Blaine, leans close so their lips are almost touching and breathes out, "Yes." Blaine closes the space between their mouths and kisses Kurt; he can feel every ounce of love Blaine pours into the kiss. It's only when he pulls back that Kurt realizes he kissed his fiancé for the first time; Blaine sits back on his feet and properly slips the ring on Kurt's finger.

Kurt brings his hand up to get a good look at his engagement ring: it's a simple white-gold band with six diamonds inset, nothing to extravagant and perfect for him.

They stand back up and Kurt feels Blaine wrap his arms around him and lift him so his feet are off the floor a few inches when he kisses him again. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, and hands comb through and grab curls.

Suddenly it all hits Kurt; he is marrying the man he has loved since he was seventeen, "We're getting married."

"Yes, we are." Blaine says with joy evident in his voice.

Kurt leans his head back and Blaine immediately attaches his lips to his exposed skin where jaw meets neck and begins kissing his way down smooth, soft skin.

"You're going to be my husband."

"Yes," Blaine kisses at Kurt's neck while talking, and setting him back on his feet. "I'm going to enjoy every day that I get to be your husband."

"Ditto," Kurt replies.

Blaine chuckles against his neck and Kurt can feel the vibrations go through him, causing him to bite his lower lip at the feeling it sends down his body.

"We should te…tell people." Kurt tries to hold back the moans falling from his mouth but failing terribly.

"We should celebrate first."

Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's and feels when he begins to walk them backwards toward their bedroom, and both of them not wanting to stop kissing the other. Kurt gives up all hope of resisting Blaine and gives in to what he wants.

"Yes…celebrate first, then…tell everyone." Kurt reaching between them with both hands to start undoing the buttons of Blaine's shirt, and feeling fingers at his waist tugging his shirt out from his pants.

* * *

Later that night, Kurt feels Blaine climb back in bed, and when he kisses him he hears the sound of a picture being taken.

Blaine stands up and points the camera down at him again; Kurt tries covering his face with his hands, but Blaine tells him he wants to capture how he looks in this moment forever. So, Kurt lays his left hand over his heart and tucks his right under his head and smiles up at Blaine.

The first photo shows a close up of Kurt kissing Blaine with his left hand on Blaine's cheek and the engagement ring on his finger. The second photo shows him smiling up at the camera and the ring the only thing he is wearing.

* * *

**I have this in my documents for forever, so I decided to just post it. **


End file.
